


Make a wish

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ...Kinktober 2018/3 (day 26-31) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Against a Wall, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Booth Licking, Breast Worship, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Destiel - Freeform, Double Penetration, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kinktober 2018, Leather, M/M, Object Insertion, Pegging, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Showers, Sixty-nine, Slash, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Voyeurism, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day311. Balthazar/LuciferDaddy Kink/Double Penetration/In Public/Hand Jobs/Showers/Objekt Insertion"Come on, baby boy, daddy needs it ...", he breathed close to his ear and set his dog look on.That bastard knew exactly how to do it.2. Dean/CastielStripping/Prostitution/Face Sitting/Against a wall/Sixty-nine/SpankingThe younger man nodded again, reached into his pants pocket, put the money on the table.Cas took it without hesitation and pocketed it.3. Gabriel/EvaCross-dressing/Breast Worship/Booth Licking/Stockings/Pegging/FrottageHis heart began beating faster again and he gently kissed through the fabric. He found her nipples and madesmall wet spots in her light blue blouse.4. Chuck/John (jr)Sleepy Sex/Voyeurism/Toys/Leather/Ass Worship/Cock-WarmingRather, it was because everyone else was watching and that was the reason for his nervousness. But he did notwant to be a sissy, so he bit his lip too.





	1. Chapter 1

That was an eventful, fulfilling month. For each of the eight.

But still, there was so much to discover, to try out. And that's why everyone wanted to continue, and so the last day was the final event, the 'make a wish'-day.

A few days earlier, the guys met after work and sat down at the large table in the lounge. It was October 28th, it was dark outside and Balthazar watched the last cameraman close the door before he started talking.

"Okay." He took a sip of beer from his bottle to increase the tension before he started talking. "Since everyone has done well so far, I'm setting a new goal. The couple that can satisfy most kinks wins. "

"Unfair!" John called in between.

Having attached what he had to say, the others had to agree with him. Gabriel and Eve. Nobody could catch up with these two.

"And if we are all winners?"

Eva smiled in the round. After all, what everyone had experienced together and the fact that it had lured one or the other out of its reserve, was still enough profit.

"Then we come up with a successful experiment."

Chuck raised his glass and held it in the middle and the others followed.

Nevertheless, the challenge was raised by another level and all learned this, as Eva handed out the list with all 120 Kinks. Everyone had/was allowed to choose six for the 'make a wish'-day that had not yet been made. And that this was a very long evening until everyone had agreed on what and how ... you could imagine that.

 

Balthazar / Lucifer

"Did you see that?"

Laughing, Lucifer poked his friend in the side and nodded his head in one direction. Balthazar followed that look and also started to grin.

"Would not be Halloween today, I would be worried."

On the opposite side of the hall, now surrounded by some onlookers, some giggling, others making a worried expression, was the captain of an airplane, perhaps even their own, with sunglasses and a blind person's cane who staggered a little helplessly, until a stewardess came to his aid.

As this flight was short-term, very short-term, Balthazar and Lucifer had to mingle with the 'normal' people. That did not bother them. It was not the first time.

Of course, there was an 'aha' experience from time to time and they had to sign a few autographs, but not that day. They were not recognized and could adjust to a quiet 2-hour flight.

"Everything ok?" The younger man asked worriedly as his friend closed his eyes and with a groan laid his head back.

"Yes, why does it always take so long?"

The weather was not perfect and at some point, there was a slight jolt in the machine. In shock, Balthazar put his hand on Lucifer's thigh and left it there as everything calmed down.

"Um …"

Lucifer looked at that hand and then at him before his eyes returned to his hand.

The older man had an idea ... And since he could not keep it to himself, he leaned over to the other and whispered in his ear.

"Swallow it down," Lucifer replied dryly when he had learned more than he wanted to know.

Balthazar had never heard that before and with wide eyes he looked at the man next to him, wondering if he should laugh.

 

"Hello? We're on a plane, and if you think I'm fucking with you on the toilet, you're wrong. Forget it!" he whispered, shaking his head and then forming his eyes into slits.

"Don’t you fucking dare ..."

Too late. Balthazar had already put his hands to his sides and cackled like a chicken.

Lucifer was no cowardly chicken, but ... In the plane sat about 50 people and ...

As he nervously slid back and forth in his seat, his mind was already racing at 100 mph, and Lucifer felt the blood rush first into his head and then through all the nerves. Provoking, Balthazar spread his legs slightly, pushing his hand down from his stomach.

_'I do not believe that now!'_

His friend was probably completely painless and then this idiot unpacks his cell phone ... But on the other hand, he also had to admit that this situation totally turned him on.

"We could kill two kinks with one stone," Balthazar grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Come on, baby boy, daddy needs it ...", he breathed close to his ear and set his dog look on. That bastard knew exactly how to do it.

Sighing, the younger looked around.

In front of them sat two small children and a father. But they did not seem to turn around. Behind them sat an elderly couple. Both had their headphones on and their eyes closed. Next to them sat a teenager playing with his cellphone. Opposite were some people, some with headphones, some asleep, a couple of kids chasing time with games, and the stewardess who kept passing by with her trolley. He had to keep an eye on that. Nobody really seemed interested in the other

_'Thank goodness it's almost winter, and we have tons of jackets and sweaters.'_

"Ok, listen to me," he finally said, putting the jackets over his lap. "You turn your body to me and do not make a sound of it, understand?" Balthazar nodded and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"And now open your pants, but unobtrusive," he instructed him and reached into his jacket pocket to get out some handkerchiefs.

 

Slowly, Lucifer shoved his right hand under the mountain of jackets and went into the forbidden zone, making the other gasp for a moment. With the other, he grabbed his back of the neck and squeezed Balthazar's head against his shoulder so he could still breathe and nobody could misinterpret that image.

"Faster," he whispered, but Lucifer shook his head and stopped instantly.

"Hello, may I offer you something?" He heard the stewardess. He did not look up, pretended to be asleep.

_'Another blanket maybe?'_

"No, thank you, we do not need anything," Lucifer replied pleasantly, and the stewardess unsuspectingly pushed her car on.

"Fuck ...", he gasped softly as he returned to his friend and reaped a suppressed giggle from him.

His eyes were always alert. He did not want to imagine what could have happened if both had been exposed. But at the same time, this situation was so surreal that it was already horny again.

Again and again, his hand slid up and down on the soft flesh, the pleasure-juice, which came out of the slit uninterruptedly, served as a lubricant.

 

"Baby ...", he moaned softly, clawing at his wrist with one hand and the other in the back of the seat as the hot waves came in such short intervals that he could not hold himself back. Lucifer doubted if this video had even become a reality, for when he shoved his supportive hand under the mountain of jackets to catch the hot juice, Balthazar's hand shook so hard that he could no longer hold it straight.

Inwardly, the younger man praised that nothing dripped over his hands.

"Thanks," Balthazar whispered exhausted and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You do not thank for that."

"But if you have forced someone," he replied with a big grin and after a few minutes' rests, he rummaged for a little piece of paper from his pocket and made two long lines. Shaking his head, Lucifer looked at him from the side.

 

Half an hour later they had checked in their trailer and when Lucifer was done with his stuff, he hurried to Balthasar, knocked three times on the door and walked past him when he had opened the door. Since both had an important appointment with Gabriel and Eva in two or three hours, there were still some preparations to be made.

 

"D-daddy?"

Lucifer still felt a little stupid, but he played this game because it was fun for his friend. Besides they had to fulfill this challenge. And who did he have to thank for that?

The older man was about to hang the rest of his clothes in the closet when he heard that timid call coming from the bathroom. He had to smile as he went to look.

"Yes, baby boy, what do you need?"

Lucifer was already standing in the shower naked, pulling the curtain slightly aside so that only the head would look out and bite his lower lip.

"Daddy, c-can we play?"

"In the shower, my little one?"

"Yes, please Daddy."

"So, baby boy. Daddy needs help getting out of his stuff."

He sprang out of the shower at the speed of light, began to open the buttons of his shirt with one and the belt of his pants with his other hand, and looked at Balthazar as innocently as he could master it.

When that was done, he stripped the shirt off his shoulder and undid his pants, pulled them down, just like his briefs and then remained kneeling as if spellbound, looking up at him as that big and thick cock sprang out pointing in his direction.

"Go under the shower so I can clean you up!"

Of course, Lucifer could not take his hands off Balthazar's ass, and even if he allowed it for a moment, Balthazar frowned at the other one the next moment.

"Baby boy?! Are you allowed to do that?"

"Probably not Daddy, but it's so nice squishy and flabby."

 

 _'Squishy and flabby ... '_  

With a startled sound, because he was facing the wall seconds later and nearly slipped, Balthazar had turned him around and, snarling, was leaning close to him.

"We are not here for fun. Daddy has to make sure that his little boy is neat, so there will be no complaints afterward. "

As he talked, he wet his fingers with soap and sank two of them, all the way to the stop.

"Fuck. Da-Daddy! "

His eyes grew bigger and bigger and while he was still gasping for breath, the other one laughed.

"Water, march!"

It was fun for the blond to make his friend tremble when he put the shower jet on his back door. Again and again, he stretched with his fingers because he had something else in mind with him.

It was not uncomfortable, but it was unfamiliar and breathing heavily, Lucifer lowered his red head and even if he had wriggled at the beginning, he had to undergo this procedure.

His hands kept looking for support on the smooth wall of the shower, and if he had not been afraid to slip, he would have rolled up his toes as well.

Over time, this feeling became more and more ecstatic, his moans grew louder, his heartbeat accelerated, and he eagerly pressed himself against his friend.

"Enough now. Daddy has to be dried up, "Balthazar said suddenly, and while he was already out of the shower, Lucifer allowed himself another moment, resting his head on the wall and waiting for the fog that had captured his brain to disappear again.

 

A moment of carelessness and Lucifer found himself bent over the table again.

It was not that he could not fight back, but he left his friend in command. His chance would come again. Without this 'daddy' nonsense. He would never make friends with that. Since he had just dressed and then, and not so lovingly, his pants and boxer shorts were pulled down to the ankles again ...

Grinning, Balthazar had reintroduced three of his fingers in no time, and at a quick pace, he set the other in ecstasy in seconds.

"So? Can you come thereof?"

Lucifer's hackles rose as the other man whispered so close to his ear, and between panting and groaning, he managed a nod.

"Not here. I'll fuck you so hard, baby boy."

With these words, Balthazar pulled his fingers out of this ass in front of him and made his friend gasp first and then whimper unhappily.

His breath was not yet settled when he felt something big, smooth, knocking on his back door.

"What is that, Daddy?"

With a frown, he wanted to turn around, but the strong hand on his back did not allow it, instead, he heard his friend hum as the butt plug that Balthazar had borrowed squeezed gently and begged for entry.

"Relax, baby. That could be a bit intense."

He did not learn more, but he could hear the excited whisper and felt Balthazar's breathing.

"Oh, God!"

He closed his eyes tight at first, then tore them open, his hands clutching the edges of the table with all his might, and he had temporarily stopped breathing.

"Take it easy. If you want to survive that later then it has to be. Daddy only helps you. You should be grateful. "

When Lucifer did not answer and did not move much, Balthazar helped him with one hit on the right and one on the left asscheek.

"T ... thanks, D-Daddy."

Was it already mentioned that this plug could also be pumped up? Lucifer felt torn. Yes, it hurt and he squirmed restlessly, but this thing was rock solid in him. If only he ... But the plug was not even close to the point where he would have liked to feel.

But he was not a sissy or would start whining and so he bit his teeth. Over time, this feeling became more bearable and he nodded as his friend asked him if he could get up and walk. The light blow to his butt made him jump up again and with a grin, Balthazar closed the door before walking the few steps with him to Gabriel's house.

It was drizzling a bit and Lucifer was glad that almost nobody was out in the street and saw him, a bit wide-legged, trying to keep pace with his friend.

 

Half an hour and a cup of coffee later, Balthazar, Lucifer, and Gabriel were stripped naked and Eva was still dressed. She left the field to the men and made herself comfortable on the couch.

Watching how the three made each other hot, also made Eva horny.

What her husband lacked in height, he made up for with his eagerness and Eva revealed in thought. Never, never in her dreams could she have imagined what was going on in front of her eyes or how her marriage had developed in the past four years.

The growl of her husband brought her back to reality, and when she looked at the other three, a soft groan escaped her as well.

Lucifer had knelt on the bed and the redhead had a good view of the black butt plug stuck deep in his ass.

"This must go, otherwise we can not get in," Gabriel giggled as he turned it slightly.

"Holy shit, then let the air out!"

With a loud, wet sound it finally popped out and a loud, relieved sigh was heard.

The three then discussed how they wanted to do it. Balthazar suggested that Gabriel should lie down on the massage table as the bed was too low for his aching knee and he preferred to stand there. Said done and a few moments later the younger man lay on his back and let his legs dangle over the edge.

Granted, he was a bit scared when he climbed up. Gabriel held his proudly upright cock and Lucifer slowly lowered himself. In no time it slipped into him as if it was just a thin pencil and filled his well-stretched hole, both men groaned on the basis of these feelings. Excited, he let himself up and down a few times.

 

"Stop, you two, this is supposed to be a threesome!"

"I have not forgotten you," Lucifer smirked, turning to Balthazar and wiggling his eyebrows.

"But if you do not stop, I'll shoot my load beforehand!" The smaller one intervened and rolled his eyes lustfully, based on the sensations.

Lucifer followed Balthazar's instructions and lay down on Gabriel's torso, feeling his hands move immediately to his hips. Now it was his turn to moan deeply as the cock deep inside him rubbed against responding nerve endings.

As he lay there, he could feel Gabe's hot breath on the back of his neck, his lips on his ear, while the younger man busied himself with his next erogenous zones. His body burned and his own cock pressed against his stomach. He was in heaven.

Balthazar stepped close and looked longingly at the sight before him. He wanted to stick his tongue out now, but the lube did not meet his taste.

"Is there room for one more?"

Lucifer joined in the giggling, shrugged and told him to just try.

And that had Balthazar not to be told again, he rubbed slowly up and down and then slowly slid his head into the tight hole.

"Oh God! That's too much!" Lucifer yelled, squeezing his head deeper into Gabriel's neck.

He tried to make him relax with gentle, quiet words. Scratched his neck, caressed his back.

 

No, Lucifer was worried that this would work. It burned like hell and he clenched his teeth. One was fun, but two were too much.

"Stay calm until he gets used to it," Gabriel murmured as he felt his penis squeezed as the other tried to penetrate as well.

He did not want it, but Lucifer's eyes filled with tears and that was a bit embarrassing. That's why he pushed his head deeper into Gabriel's chest and avoided looking at him.

"I know how you feel. You think you would be torn apart. Try to relax. You can do that, you are well stretched, nothing will happen."

Gabriel kept talking to him, and it took several minutes, but Lucifer calmed down, feeling himself opening, the pain passing, albeit slowly.

"Ok, go on," Gabriel said to Balthazar as he saw the other man nodding.

For him, it was not easy not to lose his temper and just push. It took a long time, but then it was finally done.

Between heavy breaths that could be heard by Lucifer and occasional groans from Gabriel, as he felt the other cock with every gentle thrust rubbing on his own, the two finally found a rhythm that brought Lucifer to his limits again and again. He was filled and stretched, both in width and in depth.

Soon his body was relaxed enough to enjoy the intense emotions that attacked him and he straightened up.

"Ah, god, that's so damn good. I can not believe that I have not tried so far!"

 

Lucifer closed his eyes, pressed and rubbed a thumb over the glans, could feel how he got harder and the sperm welled up deep inside him.

He had no idea how much time had passed, but since he was so caught up in his feelings, it was a small shock when he felt a hand lightly brush away the hand with which he wrapped his cock and took over this activity for him. When he opened his eyes again, he looked into Gabriel's smiling face and he smiled back.

The throbbing in his butt became more intense the closer they moved to the end.

The bodies clapped loudly, their hair wet with sweat and their skin glowing with moisture. Everyone groaned, their bodies prickling with pleasure.

 

Both suddenly started to accelerate, breathing hard as if fighting for first place. They pressed deeply into Lucifer and Gabriel was the first to succumb to his feelings.

It was precisely this feeling that triggered Lucifer's own ejaculation, the feeling of the hot, silky fluid that spread inside him. The trembling hands of Balthazar sought to hold on the other bodies as everything tightened around him, squeezing him so hard that for a moment he felt he could not breathe.

The room was filled with moans, panting and the smell of sex.

Lucifer simply dropped forward and was willingly pulled into a deep hug by Gabriel, who purred softly as his friend began to kiss him lazily.

"That was a great fuck", Balthazar grinned exhausted and slipped out of him.

"Mmm," the tired answer came.

 

Eva also experienced her orgasm. Only by watching and when she had recovered reasonably, she went to her men and gave them a helping hand. And what she enjoyed the most was when she was allowed to take a shower with each one of them, because she was very good at taking care of others.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean / Castiel

Cas took another deep breath, rubbing his hair to ruffle it, not too much, and knocked on the door of the trailer.

It was not long before Dean opened it for him.

"Are you that working boy?"

"That's how I've been called before," Cas replied and a small grin crossed his lips.

In a quick move, he pulled his friend into the trailer, looked left and right at the door again, which was not necessary, as all had gone home due to the extended weekend and closed the door behind him, locked it.

Cas looked around as if he were with him for the first time and nodded to him, before he straightway said: "50 for a blow and 100 for fucking. Money in advance."

With the next question, however, Dean had caught him unprepared.

"How much if you strip for me and ... you know what it's all about."

"Lapdance?"

Dean just nodded and blushed a bit, which made Cas smile again.

"100."

The younger man nodded again, reached into his pants pocket, put the money on the table. Cas took it without hesitation and pocketed it.

"Do you have music?"

Of course, Dean had music and when he went to the music system and picked out a CD, his hands were shaking with excitement.

In the meantime, the older one had placed a chair in the middle of the room, to which he nodded his friend.

 

After the first song was almost over, at least Dean thought that, because all his senses were focused only on the man who made his mouth water, he finally began to undress. Slow, too slow.

To the beat of the music he swung his hips directly in front of Dean's face.

Cas was not a very good dancer or singer, but he made up for that with his charm and sex appeal. Again and again he sat down on the lap of the other and always pulled lightly on his too-tight, gray shirt, before he finally pulled this over his head and moved it between his legs, as if he was doing something else than to dance.

Dean unsuccessfully tried to wriggle out of the situation as the other rubbed his own crotch, because the blood not only shot the younger man in his head, but that only spurred Cas more and that in turn caused more friction that gradually clouded his awareness and heightened the sensations in his lower abdomen.

For a moment Dean wondered if he might touch him, but then he shook his head inwardly. Hey, he had paid for the guy, so he belonged to him. But then his friend thwarted him and shook his head when Dean wanted to kiss him.

Trembling with desire, he reached out his hands to touch at least the hot body, which made it more and more difficult for him to concentrate.

The next was the belt, which Cas suddenly pulled out of the loops and wrapped around his neck, sitting down again on his lap, pressing his forehead against the other's. But even this time no kiss, just an intense look in the eyes, what Cas also demanded everything not to simply attack the other.

While he got up again to take off his two pants and socks, Dean reached into his pocket, pulled out 200 more bills and said in a reasonably firm voice:

"I want it all."

 

Cas grinned over his ears and pulled Dean to his feet. Since the younger man was still fully clothed, this had to be changed. Together, they struggled with his clothes and in a skilful move, Dean's body had pushed the other against the wall, his hands on either side of his head. Green hit blue, and that piercing look made the black-haired man forget a moment's breathing as he watched Dean's face move closer.

The closer he got, the darker his eyes became, almost black with pleasure as their lips settled on each other's.

He lowered his eyes shyly and Cas just looked at him, waiting. That moment as he raised his gaze slowly, his long eyelashes clearing the way for his emerald eyes, Cas could not help but sigh happily at the sight

His hands released the other's wrists and slid to his fingers, knuckles white from the tight hold

The moment when Cas felt his soft lips touch his, he almost came, untouched. He smelled a hint of whiskey and wondered if Dean had been drinking before he appeared. And if so ...

The feeling of that warm skin on his, and the kisses they shared, clouded his senses, and as he did not quite know what to do with his hands, he just put them on the wrists of the other. No, that was not true. He grabbed them more and more tightly, with every flash that flashed through him as their tongues interlocked.

Smiling, Dean pulled his head back a bit and let his hips circling those of the other and watched as Cas took his lower lip between his teeth to suppress a loud moan, but lust had already taken complete possession of him. Skin hit skin, their erections rubbing against each other, wet with the drops of their lust and desire.

 

It was all so easy and Dean asked himself why it had taken him so long to get it. He wanted that. He wanted Cas ... for so long.

"What?!"

For a moment, the two looked tacitly deep into each other's eyes, before Dean left a wet trail on the other's neck, smirking at the satisfied buzzing of his friend, before he twisted Cas in a skilful motion and pushed him face-first against the wall.

The groaning in response as he felt the body squeezing against his own was a mixture of surprise, utter ecstasy and the temperature difference of the cold wall on his heated skin. Dean had a firm grip on him, but he felt no pain, for he was already in flames. Flames of lust.

 

Dean pinned his friend's wrists to the wall again, fingers intertwined.

Despite the heat, the dark blonde could see goosebumps over his friend's arms and thighs. He had still extra heated up...

He took a moment to look at the other's body, watching the play of the muscles of his back every time he moved, smiling at the fact that his ass tense every time he rubbed his cock against it, and suddenly had the need to do something completely different. He let go of his wrists and dropped to his knees, licking and biting into the soft flesh he had in front of him. Then he put both hands on Cas's ass cheeks and pulled them slowly apart and the blue-eyed man gasped.

"Dean ..."

He had never done that, but first he wanted it, he wanted to taste him, and secondly, the lubricant on the nightstand next to the bed at the other end of the trailer was clearly too far away.

He slipped closer and buried his nose. That it could not be uncomfortable, he was totally clear. Both were careful about cleanliness. Rule No.1. Dean closed his eyes, rubbed his nose up and down and hummed softly. There was no sound except for that sound, for Cas had held his breath. He perceived a very fine smell of coconut, which made Dean smile. After licking his lips again, he tested with the tip of his tongue.

Automatically, the other cramped a little and with a giggle and a renewed bite into the tense flesh, he asked his friend to relax.

Only carefully with the tip, then something more demanding with the whole tongue, he licked over the solid muscle ring. It tasted like nothing, Dean got more courageous.

 

Relaxing ... Cas tried, but succeeded only after he had breathed a few times. He felt his legs shaking and the moisture spreading between his legs. He had to grin briefly as his friend left a wet trail behind his back, as if a dog was drinking water.

And yes. After a few moments Dean was satisfied with his result and he tested it with a finger. Then a second while he straightened up and stroked his own cock several times. While thinking that it was not bad that they were about the same height, he removed his fingers and positioned himself.

Impatiently, Cas pushed his butt further towards him as he sensed that his friend was eager to lubricate everything, rubbing his cock up and down in his crack and patting his ass.

"Fuck, Dean. Stop teasing me!"

A renewed chill ran down his spine as Dean leaned against him, whispering close to his ear.

"You want it? You want me deep inside you, huh?"

 

Cas could not answer, because when he turned his head and their tongues found themselves again, he felt him slowly penetrate, without stopping.

With a deep groan in the other's mouth, he answered that question and was immediately pushed back against the wall. His head returned to its original position, as Dean once more intertwined their fingers and pushed against the wall as well.

With each thrust his cock was pushed against the wall and without having to look down, he knew he was leaking like a leaky faucet. His body exploded with delight and his grip tightened as Dean pampered his neck with gentle kisses and breathed the hot breath on his sweaty skin.

 

Dean gave it all, leaning back a bit, grabbing Cas's hips and hammering fast and hard again and again. And then something unforeseen happened.

"Fuck!"

At the latest at the time he felt emptiness and the younger cried out in agony, Cas knew that something was wrong. Worried and a little dizzy, he turned to his friend, who stood with a painful groaning at the table. Finding out that he had a cramp in his foot was not hard and with a laugh the older man knelt in front of him, massaging his leg.

"Not funny," Dean grumbled, but could not bite a grin.

 

Cas nodded to the bed so he could lie down, but it was not long before Dean sat on him. And the black-haired left him, because he knew that his friend liked to have that control. With a little ulterior motive, because even in this position he could take this control.

As he looked at him, he realized once again that Dean was a damn handsome man. Even though they were making out, his hair always looked perfectly styled, not to mention the amazingly green eyes. The myriad of freckles spilling all over his body, his beautifully defined pecs, and the flawless skin that forced him to reach out. His flat stomach and that ass. God ... And that flushed face when he looked at Cas with a confused look.

"Turn around and finish what you started, something requires your attention!"

Provoking the blue-eyed spread his legs and made his cock twitch by tensing his muscles. With a dirty grin, Dean first turned his head before he rose to get back astride on him.

Once again, he changed position, because Cas did not want to be idle, so he sat up, leaning his back against the wall and grabbed with both hands Dean's waist, pulled him closer. Now Cas had this awesome ass right in front of his face, alone at the sight of it his heartbeat increased and he was licking his lips full of anticipation before gripping tightly with both hands.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head with a grin as he heard the old man say dirty things between steady growls, repeatedly kneading his ass and distributing kisses and bites that cast goose bumps on his body. And astonished, because without touching Cas's cock, Dean could practically watch it swell and lose transparent secretion.

"My ass turns you on, huh?" The younger one chuckled, reaping a new growl in response, followed by more bites.

 

But even Cas did not have to wait long and closed his eyes, just to enjoy the bliss for a moment, when his throbbing erection was briefly stroked by hand before it was allowed to dip into that wet, divine warmth.

Dean licked and tickled his tongue and explored every inch of it, before he closed it with his mouth and his head slid lower and lower, which of course meant that his butt opened even further. Cas immediately accepted it as an invitation and also stuck out his tongue. And Cas had a damn long tongue and the tricks he performed with it drove Dean to sweat in no time.

 

The heat was incredible, just like that smell. Not the sharp, penetrating smell that you might associate with this part of the body, rather a strong, earthy, masculine scent. And damn sexually attractive. As he spread his firm butt with his hands, he kept slipping his tongue over the crack, rubbing it against the small hole, nudging to get access.

The heavy balls grazed his jaw and as they did, Cas heard a low whimper, but his friend leaned back even further, wanted more.

The older one heard and felt a rhythmic rustling. Dean worked his cock with his hand at the same pace while leaning on his thigh with the other, making him groan again.

Both did not last long, too many nerve endings were set on fire.

With a red face and glowing eyes, Dean climbed down again and looked with a giggle at Cas's chest, which was soaked in cum. He got a damp towel and wiped everything away after dipping his tongue, leaning over to his friend and sharing the tastes of each other.

 

"But I'll get the money again ..."

"What money?" Cas asked astonished and was tickled until he whimpered for mercy.

"Whether you like it or not, I have to punish you. I think I have to spank your ass. "

Maybe it was the fact that Dean just had too much energy, but so quickly could not the elder respond as he was pulled over the lap of his friend.

Other than the pleasing fact that his penis rekindled in no time as it rubbed on Dean's thighs, it was also a bit painful as his flat hand slapped down again and again. His butt was getting hotter and the room was filled with the sound of naked flesh on naked flesh.

Dean sensed the fluid leaking from his thigh and even though his friend kept grimacing as he felt the next blow, he felt he had an uninterrupted orgasm despite the noise.

When it really started to hurt, he tried to wriggle out of those powerful legs. This extra friction, and as he felt Dean rubbing his anus briefly but effectively, made him explode in seconds. And again everything turned and he lay exhausted until he heard Dean's voice.

"That's a nice red ass that you have. Let me clean up for a moment and then I'll smear an ointment on you."

In a moment, Cas grunted contentedly from those gentle words, but the next moment Dean let him cry out again as he put his hands on the battered flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel / Eva 

"What. Why me?"

"If I'm going to nail you later, I'll feel anyway as a man."

With a frown, Gabriel looked at what his wife had placed on the sink before examining each part of it and looking at it from an arm's length of distance.

"Put it on and then we'll go shopping for a while."

"I do not think that little Gabriel fits in there."

Eva spat out the toothpaste, wiping the remains of her face, and changed the T-shirt, thinking she'd better have nothing in the mouth the next time he talked.

"Put this on and no complaints, otherwise I stuff this out too."

With these words, she grabbed her husband's bra and earned a comforting purr as the soft cloth rubbed against his nipples.

"That could be exciting, does that always rub your nipples?"

"No, Gabe, it does not," she smirked, shaking her head and kissing him on the forehead.

The hardest part came yet. Eva had also given him a pantyhose. As he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and rolled the material down his leg, groaning and moaning, she watched her husband amused. But he did not get far.

"Hm. Do you have one more?" He grumbled. With a sigh, Eva looked at the hole on his heel that was getting bigger and bigger.

She decided to spare him the tights and drove him to hurry, because the two had a lot going on that day, and because there was a long weekend, there would be a lot going on in the streets.

 

He could not help himself. Even if he just sat next to her, he could not help but stare at it at least once. He loved her breasts. Although he did not want to reduce his wife to it, he was only a man and he had never seen more perfect breasts. Not too small, but not too big. Perfect for his hands, perfect for him. The thought of kneading them, of sucking on them and feeling that softness under his fingers made him horny.

And what he still loved was her voice. He loved and enjoyed it when she read to him. No matter what, even if it was just the headlines of the newspaper.

 

After the exhausting shopping marathon, both had earned some peace and sat on the couch, that is, Gabriel put his head on Eva's lap, his face just inches from her stomach and her breasts. She put the book down on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Whatever happens, just keep reading."

Naughty he put his hands on her breasts and squeezed slightly. Eva fell silent, just looked at him, whereupon he dropped his hands again. He was probably too rash, he thought, sighing softly. But then she began to read again, took the book in one hand, with the other she scratched his neck and very slowly, almost unconsciously, she pulled Gabriel's head and his mouth closer to her breasts.

His heart began beating faster again and he gently kissed through the fabric. He found her nipples and made small wet spots in her light blue blouse.

Gabe was gentle and tender, although in his thoughts he wanted to tear her blouse from her body so he could feel her skin against his. Still, that sensation twitched like an electrical charge through his body and he felt his penis stiffen and enlarge without further contact.

If only she had looked at him, he could have come on the spot, but Eva kept reading calmly.

He kissed more and more greedily, moaning indignantly, trying to hold himself back, but he could not help himself. His breathing became a shallow gasp, he closed his eyes, let himself drift.

Pure ecstasy captures him. Her hand was still on his head, rocking him gently, holding his lips where they were. The fabric tasted awful. He did not care. Bit by bit he slipped closer, trying to get as close to her as possible.

 

Gabriel noticed that his wife's voice was shaking. He did not care what she read, he could not focus on it, just that tone in that voice. It was the same one she had at their games. He was addicted to it. This voice vibrated in every cell of his body and he wanted her to never stop.

Eva was completely calm and he admired that. She was in control.

Sometimes she pressed his lips closer and he wondered if she did it because he wanted it or because she wanted it. It does not matter.

He moved his hands to press these divine breasts even closer to his mouth to fully feel them. She was not wearing a bra. For one thing she knew what that day was all about, and on the other hand, she liked it when her husband's eyes grew larger by the second.

Eva found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Even though she was still dressed, or perhaps because of that, this situation had something incredibly erotic about it. Warmth flooded her, alternating with goose bumps that made every single hair stand up against her body. She leaned forward to turn the page and her husband took this opportunity and pushed her blouse up. He was in total ecstasy, only wanted to satisfy his needs.

 

Eva just smiled, put the book aside, slowly unbuttoned her blouse and revealed a pretty pair of breasts, cup size C. Her pale, milky white skin shines perfectly in the light. At each button, Gabriel felt it rebel in his pants and when she had unpacked those lovely, soft play cushions, his hard-on wanted to play along but was trapped.

He sucked and teased, pulling and devouring her breasts. The taste of the substance was replaced by the taste of her skin and a sweet note that Gabriel could not get enough of.

Then he straightened and nibbled her lower lip before smiling and pulling back to help her out of her blouse. Gabriel threw it across the back of the couch and turned his attention back to his wife. He kissed her full lips again and their eyes closed as they forgot everything else around them.

 

Whenever his fingers stroked her nipples, he felt her shudder in his arms and heard her breath tighten slightly.

Her breasts were beautiful and her nipples were so sharp when he played with them as he leaned closer to kiss her jaw, then her neck.

She ran her hands over his back as he brushed and licked the skin of her neck with his teeth. Small patches that were not visible for long, but this sight on the pale and sensitive skin turned it on. He did the same with her collarbone and brushed her skin with his lips to tease her before gently kissing and sucking.

Her breath became a little louder and faster and Gabe left a touch of kisses from her neck to one of her breasts and squeezed it into his hand as he kissed it playfully.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a large areola?" He asked.

"Do you think it's weird?"

"Are you kidding? No, I love it, these are beautiful ..."

He took one between thumb and forefinger and gently squeezed it as he kissed the skin around it, slowly working toward the nipple. He sucked on her skin and left a few marks. She gave a sweet moan and he felt so aroused, but he wanted to be careful. He knew how sensitive she was and he also wanted to test whether she could only have an orgasm of it.

Eva did not want him to stop. Her breathing deepened and her eyes closed as she tangled her shaky fingers in his dark-blond, long, tousled hair. She loved it, but at the same time, it was torture. His tongue licked her skin, circled before he withdrew and his lips took over. And his hot breath drove her crazy.

 

And then it was over, unfortunately. Gabriel was not to blame, because Eva's head once again thwarted her.

"Say, you're still wearing my underpants. Do not you want to take off? I feel like it's already wet."

Yes, she was not wrong and it was damned uncomfortable. Even though he was a little disappointed that he could not finish his experiment, he shifted it in his mind to another time. Because postponed is not canceled.

 

His wife took pity on him and pulled off both pants, then nodded him again on the couch and went to her knees in front of him. Gabriel rushed excitedly to the edge and moaned in the next moment, as she took his penis into her mouth and moistened well.

For Gabriel, the best that there was in the world. Here with his wife who brought him straight to the orgasm heaven ...

"Honey!"

Something that could do Eva very well and sometimes made Gabriel desperate.

She loved to delay the show for as long as it was possible. And it was easiest for her if it was she who had the control. She loved fooling around, kissing, caressing, teasing, rubbing each other dry, making him hotter, but not letting him get shot until the urge became so big that it was not even a second longer possible to hold out.

His cock disappeared in the split and she slowly began to rub up and down, while she smiled at her husband and asked if it felt good.

 

Good?! He was in heaven. The feeling was indescribable as she squeezed her breasts with both hands. Nevertheless, he reached for the table and distributed some oil, because he loved it when it slipped and smacked.

It was not that Eva had the great stimulation, but to send lightning through her body, it was enough to watch her husband, who alternately buried his hands in the bed sheet or put them over her hands to achieve the best possible friction,

That she had not done that the last time, that was clear to her at the latest at the moment because Gabriel reacted very positively to it.

"Honey ... I'm coming!"

With one last strong jerk down, she looked him deep in the eyes and while she whispered to him that he should do that, he splashed over her breasts and also caught her cheek. Then he just let himself fall back, stared blissfully at the ceiling and started to laugh.

"Fuck. That was awesome!"

When he straightened up and looked at his wife, he leaned toward her, stuck out his tongue and licked her from the chin up to the temple, where a splash of sperm had gotten lost. This had absolutely nothing erotic and also Eva began to laugh.

 

After Eva had a quick shower and while Gabriel was doing the same thing, she went to her bedroom and got ready for the last part of their challenge.

As she stood in front of the closet looking at her selection, it occurred to her that she could wear one of her outfits. It was not agreed, but she knew that her husband did not mind, and the boys also got to see something. In no time she changed. However, she renounced the collar for her husband.

 

Not five minutes later he came into the playroom, of course without knocking. Stunned, he stopped when he saw his wife because he did not know how to react.

He studied her for a moment. No, that's not right. He stared at her with half-open mouth and his eyes were as big as moons. He had not expected that. With a smile, she came up to him and handed him her hand.

"Do not worry. It's me."

And even if she was his domina, he would not have cared. He still could not take his eyes off his goddess. The purple-black top with the stitched-on embellishments flattered her figure and went almost seamlessly into the black, long, slit skirt on both sides. Her hair had left Eva open and it fell in red-brown waves over her shoulder. The subtle make-up made her not seem so serious and when he lowered his eyes down he saw something that he had not yet seen so far and that had the consequence that his pants bulged immediately.

Boots. His wife never wore boots. Black and leather. Or artificial leather ... does not matter. Damn hot. He grabbed his chin for a moment, feeling like he was drooling.

After his wife had sat on her throne and laid her arms on the dark-wood armrest, Gabriel dropped to his knees before her.

"I love you, you look so damn horny and these 'fuck-me-heels' ... Great God!"

"They're new, so you can safely lick them with your tongue," she grinned, looking at her kneeling husband.

"You're getting the best 'bootlick-job' you've ever gotten."

"I've never got one ..."

"That's why," he laughed and Eva agreed.

Gabriel slipped closer, looking into his wife's eyes all the time as his right hand stroked her heel up to her calf, lifted her foot, and took the other hand in support to hold it. The top of her boot was now right in front of his face and since he really could see no signs of wear, he did not hesitate and put his lips on the soft, black leather. Eva's heart beat faster, as did her husband's.

It had something incredibly erotic as he slid it over with his mouth, lips, and tongue, almost never taking his eyes off her. Slowly, almost devoutly and with much tenderness, he kissed and licked, even took the small paragraph in his mouth and sucked on it.

He felt her leg start to shake. Whether it was the unfamiliar situation or the crackling tension in the air, he could not say.

Her skirt slipped to the side and what Gabriel saw spurred him, even more, to do his job well. Not only did she wear beautiful black stockings, but she also wore no panties and he had a great view of this paradise between her legs.

 

Gently, she stroked his hair and looked into his eyes. Gabriel's heart pounded faster because when she smiled, her fawn eyes glowed.

Eva put her left foot on his shoulder and said, "Take off my boots." Gabe ran his hands gently up her calves, almost to the knee, slowly pulling down the zipper and gently removing it. He does the same with the other leg, then waits for her next command. Eva had to smile at this fact, how obedient he was and how much he wanted it.

"Undress yourself."

He did as his wife had requested. Gabriel did not make a show of it but took his time.

Eva felt how much she had aroused the whole situation and her hands began to sweat.

 

"Take off my stockings," she whispered harshly.

He took her foot, stroked and kissed upwards, enjoying the feel of the soft nylon on his lips and on his skin, rubbing it, breathing in the smell as he continued to slide up and down. Then he hooked the fingers of both hands in the cuffs of her stockings and rolled down so slowly and over her toes that Eva almost stopped breathing with tension.  
After it had been removed, he gently nestled his soft yet scratchy cheek against her foot and squeezed another kiss there.

While Eva watched her loving and tender husband, she pulled down her hairclip and shook her hair, which fell over her shoulder in loose locks. No one said a word, the air crackled, only the affectionate glances of the two elicited now and then a contented sigh.

Smiling, she stroked his cheek as he slid so close that he could put his head in her lap. Gabriel closed his eyes, enjoying being petted by her.

Gabriel then sat back on his heels and waited, fascinated by her. She stood in front of him and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. His mouth watered as she revealed herself to him. His wife was wearing a black lace bra. Her body was perfect. Curvy, feminine and smooth in all right places. Eva was proud of her body and she showed it too.

Her fingers wrapped in his long hair, pulling lightly and as he looked around, he saw the strap-on at the table. So he got up, took this, pulled Eva to him and untied her skirt, which fell to the floor with a noise. Then he kissed her stormily and passionately as he let himself fall on the bed with her.

After the two showed each other their affection again, he pushed gently but without warning the inside dildo in her wet cave, pulled the straps and told her to lean against the bed frame and relax.

Eva had to smile as he licked her artificial cock briefly before he spread lube on it and prepared himself briefly. She watched him with greedy eyes and moved on the mattress to give herself a little friction.

For hours, he and she already moved close to an orgasm and therefore no one wanted to wait anymore.

With one hand she held the plastic penis and tracked her husband's every move as he positioned himself over her and then slowly lowered her.

Gabriel loved that feeling and he loved having control over it. Not always, but sometimes. And he loved that he could experience that with his wife. Deeper and deeper he slid down and his groans were getting deeper and deeper.

"I love you," Eva whispered, clasping her hands together as he did not move and they both kissed deeply

 

After a few minutes, not only did he sweat and Eve hugged him, bringing them both in a sticky embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder, his movements slowing, he tried to catch his breath again.

She clung to the man she loved, who, by her joint sweat, almost stuck to her while the fire burned in both. With every little movement, electrical charges were sent through their nerves and it was not long before they gasped and groaned in unison.

 

When Eve started rubbing and counteracting the movements, he knew it would not be too long, and that brought him even closer to the edge.

Eva felt completely lost and her orgasm started as Gabriel turned his head, took her ear in his mouth, gently pressed his tongue into it and breathed his hot breath into her sensitive organ.

Her climax had not died down completely, as Gabriel also started. She pressed her fingers into his hips and squeezed as deep as she could into him. Did not give him much leeway, always rubbed the tip over his prostate. He could not help himself, he was trapped, writhing and panting, even screaming as the sensations pounded on him. Eva loved to see him like that.

He spurted again over her breasts and Eva bent slightly to suck the last traces of his cock before slowly releasing him with gentle strokes of her tongue out of her mouth again.

Slightly awkwardly he climbed down from her, helped his wife and after they had both cleaned up, they had earned another cuddle round on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck/John

"Stop ... leave ... give me the saddle!"

When John opened his eyes it was almost dark outside and when he realized that his cock was still in his friend, he had to smile slightly. He loved it when Chuck sometimes talked in his sleep and it cost him a lot not to laugh. An atomic bomb could have exploded next to him, he probably would have just turned to the other side.

Therefore, he did not wake up when John withdrew cautiously and not even as he scurried into the bathroom, as the call of nature overtook him.

He then tiptoed back, leaning over his friend and shaking his head with a smile, before sitting down beside him on the bed.

There was only a short hum from Chuck, but he slept deeply and stable, the blanket covering only his lower body. Cautiously, John stroked his side, just below the underarms, then put his hand on the other's chest. A slight shudder passed through Chuck's body, but he continued to sleep.

What he dreamed John could only guess, but it did not look like he was feeling uncomfortable when he lowered his eyes and noticed that the sheet was not only bulged but also moved a bit.

Carefully he lifted the blanket and, on the one hand, happy that his friend was completely naked, he could look at him in all his glory. Hard and heavy, his cock was stretched over his stomach and even more cautious the younger extended his hand to put his fingers around the velvety flesh. Chuck whimpered a little at first, then the sound made a moan, but after a deep sigh, nothing came, except regular breathing.

John considered what he should do next. For the moment was nothing but occasional light groaning and pulsing as he gently moved his fingers.

He could have woken him, but something made him hesitate. It made him hot to see his friend like that. But then he had a completely different idea. He did not know if his plan was working, but he had to try. But first, he got fully dressed and unlocked the door, because everything had to be fast. Again, he grabbed his erection with his hand and something told him that it would not take long. And he should have been right with that.

Chuck's breathing became deeper and heavier, his head moving from side to side and he was in a dusk state. Although he was no longer sleeping, he was not awake, could not open his eyes and only felt that something wonderful happened to his body. He was glad of it because he was afraid that this feeling would be over, he would open his eyes. He did not dream, but he was in a kind of intoxication. Difficult to explain. It was only the feelings that gently enveloped his body and made him feel good.

John happily watched his friend dropping off his high after his blast, but time was running out and he had never run out of this trailer so fast and so quietly. He did not stop until he reached his own, unlocked it, opened the door, closed it again, panting and leaning against it, laughing loudly.

"What ...?!"

Chuck woke up with a sound, found himself without a blanket and alone in his bed and ...

"Crap!"

As he brushed against his chest, he noticed something wet and sticky. He reached for the bedside table and turned on the small lamp.

It took a moment to reconstruct what had happened before he rolled his eyes, cleaned himself and then dropped back into bed. But not before he shot some photos he sent to John.

"Son of a bitch!"

But then he started giggling and could not stop until he fell asleep at some point.

John was not idle in the meantime, he thought, his friend would not have fallen into the land of dreams again. After a short shower he stood in front of his wardrobe and looked at the selection and an hour later he knocked again on Chuck's door. He knocked again, but nothing happened.

"Chuck!"

The older man woke up, rubbed his eyes, looked around sleepily, slipped on his pants, threw on a sweater and opened the door with a yawn.

"Holy shit, John!"

Immediately, the older man was wide awake and pulled his visit through the door before he eyed him from top to bottom and then from bottom to top. Black leather boots, black leather pants with a wide leather belt, a black leather jacket, wondering if there was anything under it, and even leather gloves. Everything matched his black hair and as he continued to look up, two green-gray eyes beamed at him, amid a grinning face.

Chuck almost choked on his own saliva, because it looked so hot.

"Wow ..."

He could not say more, though his thoughts went roller coaster.

"Wow ..." Chuck stammered again.

"Do you like it?"

"Like, now is not exactly what I feel."

"But?" John teased, reaching out his gloved hand, stroking his cheek with it, and Chuck closed his eyes with a soft moan.

He tilted his head, smelled the leather. He liked the smell and opened his mouth slightly.

John took this as an invitation and ran his leather glove over his lips, opening that mouth and letting one finger slide in, then a second. Chuck stuck his tongue out a bit, licking the leather, moaning again.

"What do you want?"

Hastily, the older man pulled off his sweater and dropped the pants, from which his stiff cock jumped out.

"Touch me, fuck me, use me whatever you want!"

It was just a hoarse whisper but John nodded, taking off his leather jacket.

"No, leave the leather on."

The shorter man shuddered when he felt the cold leather on his skin, but the heat had immediately captured him again when he was thrown on the bed and his friend in leather mounted him.

"Uncomfortable," John mumbled, as he put his lips on the other man's lips.

"OK. Take off the pants and the shirt. Jacket and gloves stay on."

"Hey, good that you're here. Take care of the house and do a lot of mess. You can record right where we left off, the camera is next to the bed."

With these words, Eva kissed both John and Chuck goodbye, took her husband by the hand and closed the door. The two had something to do in the city and the other two were allowed to use the playroom.

"Well, then," the older man grinned, getting out of his shoes and putting them in the corner. "Let's not waste time."

Gabriel and Eve had a huge selection and so everyone was more than grateful to use their equipment.

"So what have we planned?" John asked.

"I want you naked, here in the chair."

He looked questioningly at his friend with a raised eyebrow because he knew what the topic was and he also knew that Chuck knew his dilemma.

"Moi?!" He asked and the older man nodded. He was not dissuaded from his plan and wanted to do this now.

John's heart was thumping and he was struggling with himself. He wanted to think for a few minutes.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?"

"Of course," Chuck replied with a smile, pointing to the door at the other end.

While John stood under the hot shower, still struggling with himself, but finally finding no reason not to get involved, Chuck prepared everything in the playroom.

"Holy crap, Gabe," he mumbled under his breath as he opened one of the drawers.

The two knew each other for so long, but the best friends had never shared this theme.

Of course, he knew John was a little jittery, but he had vowed to make it an unforgettable experience. He wanted to show him how good it felt.

After John came back and he turned his back on Chuck, the older man growled softly at the look of his ass. This one was perfectly shaped and covered with a thin, black layer of hair, which was a huge turn on for him. He did not like it and could not understand that guys were shaving their knees and asses these days. For a man, body hair was extremely attractive. Otherwise, they looked like kids. He did not want to have sex with a 12-year-old boy.

John had discovered that look because he stared back with a grin.

"Do you like what you see?"

He wiggled his butt and sat down on the gyno chair. The positive thing about this chair was that it could be changed by the remote control in all possible positions and thus the size difference was no longer a problem.

Again, a new experience and with his legs spread wide, his insecurity came back in one fell swoop. When he saw what Chuck had collected on the side table, his heart began to race. He had never dealt with sex toys, knew what a dildo looked like, but had no idea how many possible and impossible shapes and materials there were.

John's head turned a thousand thoughts, not one to hold on to. His eyes were tight as he heard his friend's voice whisper softly as one hand stroked his thigh.

"Relax yourself."

Oh yeah. Relax. Easy said. Why he was shaking with nervousness, he did not know himself and he was ashamed of it because he knew that Chuck was giving himself a big trouble. He was so slow and tender and ...

And why could not he just drop himself?

"Relax, even your facial muscles." Chuck chuckled as he leaned close to him and kissed his lips.

"I'll try," John muttered.

"You will not regret it."

This sparkle in Chuck's eyes calmed John, trusting his friend and knowing that he would not do anything he disapproved of.

Rather, it was because everyone else was watching and that was the reason for his nervousness. But he did not want to be a sissy, so he bit his lip too.

John noticed that the other was still dressed and when Chuck leaned so close to him, he could feel that he was already rock hard. In contrast to himself, whose cock hung a little listless between his legs.

Chuck did everything to make it a wonderful experience for his friend. He literally worshipped his butt. With his mouth, his lips and his tongue, he reached for the lubricant and continued with his hands.

At first it was strange. John gasped and shivered as he felt his friend's fingers on his ass again. But he was already so heated up that he longed for it. He would also welcome the pain. He needed it.

John was breathing quietly, groaning in anticipation and shaking his whole body as these fingers finally found this point in him. The feeling almost overwhelmed him. He was so close that few touches would have been enough to send him over the edge.

His muscles squeezed greedily around those fingers as Chuck rubbed him and sent intense waves of pleasure through his body.

Chuck was so careful, slow, and knew exactly how to do it, that it was not unpleasant for the younger one.

Of course, he started with the smallest and had to smile when John shuddered in delight.

The two knew each other long enough to read their body language and John had to admit that he liked it. Not only that, it made him horny and he longed for the next until only one was left.

"Are you hot?"

When the younger man nodded, Chuck picked up the next instrument.

"680 grams of medical grade stainless steel. Find your prostate right away and ... it might get cold," he grinned as he waved this curved wand of smooth material in front of his face.

John nodded and took a deep breath as he felt it on his well-moistured anus. Without resistance, the wand penetrated and sought its own way.

"Oh God," John gasped because it was really cold. The difference in temperature and the pulsation that he suddenly felt in every cell of his body as it penetrated deeper until it knocked right at the spot that made his body vibrate, was unbelievably arousing and overwhelming.

Seeing his friend like that, Chuck moaned and he felt the liquid dripping into his underpants.

"Do you feel it?"

The younger man could only nod and his hands cramped into the soft leather.

Neither of them moved and that was a good thing, otherwise, John would have exploded.

Now he had him so far. With a slight twist that stimulated his prostate once again, he removed the wand again and John shook his head desperately.

He wanted to have that feeling again. He needed more.

"Hmm ... bite my nipples ..." He groaned before he could stop himself. At that moment, he blushed slightly, for he had not thought to say that out loud.

Chuck grinned, but switched to the other side without giving what he demanded.

"Everything in his time," he replied as he heard a frustrated humming in response.

He kissed and licked for a while, leaving out his nipples, which felt visibly neglected and stretched even more greedily.

John arched his back, trying to force that mouth to give him what he wanted, wanted to feel the friction.

Once again he was denied, and when he reached out impatiently and desperately his hands and reached between Chuck's legs, the other took John's wrists, put them over his head and looked at him with a sharp look, so the younger knew what he wanted to say.

Chuck wanted to hear him beg. Wanted to see him melt with desire.

John finally felt those tingling sensations deep in his loins. His thighs pressed against Chuck's hips, which meanwhile had taken off his pants and gave his nipples full attention, stroking his tongue gently and more firmly over it.

In between slight bites, which became more and more intense. But he was not over exaggerating, he did not want to cause him any pain and in tune with this stimulation in his ass, on his ass and actually anywhere on his body, his pleasure noises became louder and louder.

But the goal was different and he licked his way down the places that were pleasant but still made him come down a bit again.

"Chuck! Fuck, I ... come on, do it finally."

_'More! More! Give me more!'_

He was ready, he begged for it. Chuck took another breath because this ... that had to work. He wanted to make it good for him. For both.

He found him really attractive and just touching his naked body set his own body in flames. Whether he plunged his tongue into his ear, whether he sank his fingers in his thick hair, whether he sucked on his nipples or was completely united with him. The noisy answers he got and how much the other enjoyed it was one of the best things for Chuck.

His hips bounced against John's, rubbing him dry as he continued his game, and then he penetrated. Slow and careful. Piece by piece he let John feel every inch intensely. It made him incredibly horny to see his younger friend like this.

John could feel his friend positioning himself and it felt so good. Just the right mix of lust and teasing. John wanted nothing more than to be mercilessly fucked, but at the same time he also wanted that wonderful and pleasant feeling would not pass.

And John loved it. Happiness swept through him, it was wonderful.

"Fuck. Oh ... yes, right there!"

His body vibrated, he had no more control over it. He was only a breath away and then, just as the heat in his body exploded and the passion devoured him, crushing his whole body with spasms, Chuck bit John's right nipple so hard that he screamed. But this mix of pleasure and pain only made his orgasm more intense and perfect. As he did so, Chuck sank into him as deeply as he could, filling him with his own load as everything cramped around him.

"Oh my god ...!", John groaned one last time, before he sank powerlessly and closed his eyes for a moment.

The theme 'Voyeurism/Exhibitionism' Chuck had chosen because there were always a couple, which could be observed during sex. Well. A few days ago the winter had given a rendezvous and it was freezing cold.

He was already thinking about how he could approach it all day. Just before he turned off the camera, the idea came to him. They were not strangers watching, but that did not matter.

"So we checked off the last topic and hope you had a good time. You are voyeurs."

With these words, John and he once again waved to the camera before it was turned off.


End file.
